


Amor encadenado

by hopxfully



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: En un universo alternativo, Bucky piensa en Steve desde la cárcel y decide escribirle una carta.





	Amor encadenado

El eco de mi respiración desacompasada es lo único que se oye dentro de las tres paredes de acero inoxidable en las que me encuentro. La fila de barrotes ante mí me recuerda cada día que la libertad es un derecho que me han arrebatado. Que, seguramente, yo mismo me he arrancado.

Mi corazón late, pero no sé si estoy vivo.

Me cuesta creer que nunca volveré a ver la luz del sol, ni sentiré las gotas de lluvia mojando mi piel, ni mucho menos las ráfagas de aire moviendo mi pelo. Que jamás oiré la risa de un niño inocente, los lamentos de un adolescente con el corazón roto, la angustia de un adulto ante lo dura que es la vida o la sabiduría de un anciano contándola.

Pensándolo bien, lo peor de todo, sin duda, es que no tendré la oportunidad de volver a ver la constelación de lunares que tiene en su espalda a menos que use mis recuerdos. Lo que más me angustia y me ahoga a cada instante es saber que él se quedó con una mala imagen de mí. Que nada será lo mismo, porque me odia. Porque mi pasado me persiguió hasta tal punto que hubo un momento en que me dejé atrapar.   
El mismo momento en el que le perdí. El mismo momento en el que me perdí a mi mismo.

Una carta no me absolverá de mis pecados, pero me limpiará la conciencia, así que, Steve, mi amor, aunque nunca leerás esto, pon atención.

>> “No sé muy bien cómo debería empezar esta carta. Más que nada porque no tendrá un destinatario físico, aunque yo pretenda imaginar que llegará a ti en algún momento.  
No encuentro las palabras correctas para expresar todo lo que se atropella en mi mente y quiere escapar así que, si las ideas están desordenadas y se entienden mal, no me culpes.

Quiero decirte miles de cosas, y a la vez, solo quiero disculparme y darte las gracias. Algo contradictorio. Pero, en fin, ¿no soy yo así?

Siento haber entrado en tu vida para llenarla de incertidumbre, pánico, angustia y dolor.  
Siento haber sido egoísta quedándome a tu lado simplemente porque mi amor por ti era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Esto sólo consiguió romperte, ¿y cómo te guías en un océano eterno sin una brújula que señale al norte? ¿cómo sobrevives sin un timón? ¿y sin un capitán?

Tú eras mi brújula, quien me centraba, me encaminaba.   
Eras mi timón, mi soporte, mi ancla.   
Eras mi capitán, quien mantenía mi barco a flote, evitando esa deriva a la que constantemente me acercaba.  
Fuiste todo lo que siempre ansié, y lo estropeé. Como todo lo que toco.   
Soy tan tóxico que no hay antídoto que te cure de mí. Y es cruel de mi parte haberme acercado a ti sabiendo esto.   
De verdad que lo siento.

El amor es la cadena perpetua que todo ser humano anhela. Y por más que yo desee ser prisionero de ti, nunca dejaré de ser prisionero de mí mismo.   
Es deprimente pero no vale la pena mentirme.

El otro día, mientras el guardia hizo la ronda de noche me di cuenta de que preferiría mil veces mancharme las manos de tinta a empaparlas de sangre y que cicatrizar las heridas con gotas de lluvia es más sano que con chispas de alcohol. Pero nada me sirve ya, porque he dejado de estar encadenado al amor para estarlo en una prisión alejada del murmullo de los seres humanos.

Sálvame. Si algún día me quisiste, por favor, sálvame.

Llévate mi alma, mi último aliento, mi carcajada más sincera, pero llévate algo. Algo aparte de este corazón magullado que un día pasó de ser mi órgano vital para formar parte de ti.  
Llévate mi cuerpo, realmente no lo necesito.   
Llévate mis pensamientos, solamente me hacen sufrir.   
Llévame a mí, lejos de aquí, a otra vida.

Y es que cada vez que me paro a mirar el reloj y la manecilla del segundero se acopla al latido de mi corazón, me doy cuenta de que lo he perdido todo. Mi vida, mi libertad, a ti, a mí mismo.   
Así que, ¿qué importa ahora?

Y no sé si reír o llorar, porque me lo merezco. Claro que me merezco pasar entre estos barrotes, que me abrasan las manos cada vez que los toco, el resto de mi eternidad.

Pero saberlo no lo hace más fácil, más llevadero ni más real.

Cada vez que las manecillas del reloj se juntan para marcar las 12 de la noche e indicar un día nuevo, pierdo un instante. Se me escapa de entre las manos ese momento que pude haber estado aprovechando en cualquier otro sitio si hubiera sido bueno.

Pero no lo fui.  
Y en mi celda (más interior que física) no paro de pensar qué es más duro; si vivir odiando o vivir sabiendo que eres odiado.  
Sin duda, lo más duro para mí es vivir amándote. Amándote y matándome.

Siento tanto ser así, pero es demasiado tarde para cambiar. Para cambiar esta negatividad, esta maldad que me consume y destroza por dentro. Es un agujero negro que me impide escapar, que me ata cada vez más fuerte, que se está llevando mi alma, la poca esperanza que me queda.  
Lo siento.

Y gracias.  
Gracias por haberte convertido en mi oxígeno. Por haberme enseñado lo que es preocuparse por una persona, vivir para que ella sea feliz.

En realidad, gracias por haberme enseñado a amar. No debió ser una tarea fácil siendo yo tan neandertal.

Gracias, porque sin ti, nunca habría entendido que la vida es algo más que toda esa oscuridad de la que siempre me he rodeado, algo más que una enfermedad terminal como yo pensaba. Que tiene cura; que la vida tiene cura. Que sus heridas cicatrizan y desparecen, y que salen nuevas, pero que es fuerte para sobrevivir.

Que la vida somos nosotros, y qué sin nuestro aire, ella no tendría nombre.

Gracias por haber sido mi magia, mi poesía, mis letras, mis pensamientos, mi música, mi película favorita. Gracias por haber sido ese mundo nuevo que me ha abierto los ojos.   
Y gracias por haberme hecho creer en mí mismo.   
A veces, la esperanza no es lo último que se pierde sino lo único que se necesita.

Gracias por ser tan tú, el amor de mi vida, el verdadero, el primero.   
Siento haber sido tan yo, el horror de tu vida, el insuperable, el peor.

Quiero que sepas, que la vida es justa y qué si yo estoy aquí, ahogándome, hundiéndome entre barrotes, algún día tu estarás alzándote, elevándote como el rey que eres.

Steve, mi amor, no me olvides, que de los errores se aprende y yo fui el más didáctico que te pudo tocar.

Te querré hasta que la muerte se acerque y me salude, hasta que la vida se aleje y se despida. Incluso después, sentirás que alguien está amándote, porque yo siempre estaré ahí. Hasta el final de la línea. Como tú sombra, tú protector, el que no he podido ser hasta ahora. <<

Suelto la pluma y dejó la hoja secar mientras sonrío.   
Lo he logrado.   
Me he superado.   
Me encuentro en un abismo sin fin, pero no me importa.   
Me gusta, a decir verdad.   
Porque sé que él, mi oxígeno, está ahí fuera, siendo todo lo feliz que no pudo ser conmigo en aquella época infernal.

Lo interesante no es el paraíso, sino el camino hasta él. Así que, espero que él lo disfrute también por mí. Por mí y por todos los demonios que estamos en el inframundo, que no hemos sabido aprovechar el regalo que es nacer y vivir.


End file.
